


The Morning After the Night Before

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up with the hangover from hell  - a ring on his finger and no idea who put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for In Small Packages at LJ. The original wisher asked for 'Jensen/Jared, wedding day', but this thing kinda got away from me, lol. Hope they forgive me!

“I now pronounce you married,” the Elvis impersonator croons, and Jensen sort of wonders how legal this can be if they’re being married by _Elvis_.

“You may kiss.” Elvis lets out the typical Elvis laugh and Jensen starts to giggle, but suddenly his mouth is full of someone else’s tongue, so he decides the best thing he can do is just kiss back.

///

Jensen wakes up hung over in a hotel room he doesn’t remember renting and a gaudy silver ring tight around his left ring finger.

“Oh, God,” he moans into the pillow beneath his head, trying to get his brain to cooperate for just a moment, so that he can figure this all out.

He’s in Vegas, he knows that much. The bus past the city limits early last night, but since Christian’s gig isn’t until later on tonight, he’d ordered everyone in his entourage to join him on the Strip, where they apparently proceeded to get Jensen as drunk as possible.

Normally, Jensen doesn’t take part in things like this. He’s head of Christian’s security team and considering the kind of fans Christian Kane attracts, Jensen needs to be on alert at all times.

Which is why his hung over status is really disconcerting.

He sits up in the unfamiliar bed and rubs at his face, the cold band of metal a confusing addition to the already weird morning and his reaches for his phone.

A girl Jensen doesn’t recognize answers Christian’s cellphone on the third ring and proceeds to tell Jensen that Christian’s in the shower. Jensen makes her promise that she’ll get Christian to call him back as soon as he can, but he doesn’t hold his breath. Christian gets distracted easily.

Once he ends the call, Jensen scrolls through the list of text messages and emails he’s received when he last checked his phone, which was apparently sometime after eight the previous night. Nothing looks urgent, though, nothing that makes Jensen fly into a panic.

Nothing, that is, except the last few messages he’s received, all of which were sent in the last hour or so and all from the same number.

“Jared,” Jensen moans.

Jared is the newest addition to Jensen’s security team. They picked him up in Boston where he was working as a bar tender for the club Christian was playing at. At 6’4”, Jared’s built like a football player and Jensen couldn’t help wondering – out load, apparently – why he was pouring drinks for a living. Jared had confessed to having bills to pay and that was when Tom – Jensen’s supposed good friend and another member of their team – had told Jared that he’d make more money working with them and had run off to find Christian.

Twenty minutes later, Christian was on stage and Jensen was introducing Jared as their newest recruit.

That was over three months ago and Jensen has come to learn that not only is Jared good looking and good at his job, he’s also a damn nice guy and Jensen found himself falling hard, hoping that the flirty conversation and subtle looks that Jared kept sending Jensen’s way meant that his feelings were mutual.

Jensen’s apparent wedding the previous night is really going to put a dent into his plan to woo Jared.

Jensen snorts to himself. ‘Woo’? How old fashioned can he get?

Just as Jensen’s replying to Jared’s inquiry about breakfast, trying to find a polite way of asking what the hell happened last night, there’s a thump at the door.

Grunting, Jensen pulls a sheet around his waist – because of course he’s naked – and stumbles his way to the door.

“Hey!” Jared says brightly when Jensen manages to get the door open. “You didn’t answer my text, so I just brought you something.”

He’s holding a plate filled with bagels and cream cheese in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. It doesn’t take long for Jensen to work out that he knocked on the door with his feet.

Self-conscious about his nakedness, Jensen steps back a little, one hand flying up to his chest, as if that’s going to protect his modesty. “Um…thanks, I guess?” It’s kind of mortifying that Jared’s seeing him like this after the worst one night stands in the history of ever, and Jensen would really like for Jared to just go away and forget this moment ever happened so that he can go back to trying to remember last night.

The bright smile on Jared’s face slips away completely and he pushes past Jensen into the room to set the breakfast on the dresser. “Right, of course. Guess that answers that question, then.”

Jensen frowns. “What question?” Jared’s sudden change in demeanor is making no sense and Jensen’s already confused brain just can’t work fast enough to keep up.

Jared just gives him a tight smile and walks back towards the door. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter. Uh, listen, I gotta go, I’m meeting Aldis and the club manager to go over something before tonight, so I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, just give me a couple minutes to shower and get dressed and I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Jared says quickly, too quickly for Jensen’s liking. “No, it’s fine. You obviously had a rough night. You should stay here and…and take it easy. Aldis and I can handle everything.”

He doesn’t give Jensen any time to form any sort of counter argument, just turns on his heel and marches off towards the elevators, leaving Jensen gaping like a fish in the doorway and wondering what the hell just happened.

///

_‘Are you really that much of a douche bag?’_

Jensen stares at the text and tries to make it make sense. But he can’t and it doesn’t and Jensen’s even more confused about whatever the hell happened last night than when he woke up. The text from Christian is just making his head spin.

Apparently, Jensen takes too long to reply, because twenty minutes later, Christian is at his hotel room door, looking very, very pissed off and not even a little bit hung over. 

“Are you really that much of a douche bag?” Christian repeats, not even giving Jensen time to wondering how Christian knew which room he was in before he pushes his way inside.

“What did I do?” It’s all Jensen can think of to say so he just goes with it, hoping someone will explain something to him.

Christian stops in the middle of the room, turning to face Jensen with narrowed eyes. “Wait, are you playing with me or do you really not remember last night?” He looks Jensen up and down. “Dude, how drunk were you last night?”

Jensen throws his hands in the air. “The last thing I remember is that purple thing that Aldis was buying and making us all drink. After that, it’s a complete blank.”

Christian falls down onto the unmade bed. “Well, I have to say, I never thought I’d be on this end of this conversation.”

Jensen sits next to him. “It’s really bad, isn’t it? What I did?”

Christian laughs and reaches for Jensen’s left hand, holding it up until the ring catches the light. “I wouldn’t say ‘bad’ exactly. Suppose it all depends on how you feel about the man you married.”

Jensen drops his head into his hands. “Oh, God. I was kinda hoping that that was something…that it wasn’t real. That it was just something someone stuck on my finger.”

Christian shrugs. “Yeah, someone stuck it on your finger, but I don’t think it was a joke and it was definitely the real deal.”

Jensen blinks at him, waiting. “And you’re not going to tell me who that person was?”

Christian flinches. “What? You mean…you don’t know?!”

“I was alone when I woke up. The only people I’ve seen are you and Jared. He brought by breakfast and then said he had something to do with Aldis.”

Jensen swallows hard against the bile rising in his throat. He has no idea what he’s going to do now, how he’s going to face Jared now, knowing he married someone else, maybe right in front of Jared. It doesn’t bare thinking about as far as Jensen is concerned.

“Uh, Jensen…” Christian says carefully and Jensen suddenly feels sick.

“Oh, God, no. Tell me you’re lying.”

Christian cringes. “If it’s any consolation, he seemed a lot less drunk than you were and he didn’t exactly put up a fight. Seems to remember everything at least and he doesn’t seem to be running to call his lawyer.”

“He called you, though, didn’t he? After he brought breakfast, he thought I was blowing him off, right?”

Christian nods. “He’s pretty upset.”

Jensen lets out a bitter laugh, because he really can’t blame Jared. Jensen would be upset too, if someone forgot that they married him.

“God, I’m such a bastard.”

“I think we can blame Aldis and his purple shit.”

Jensen doesn’t argue, just lapses into silence, trying to come up with a way to make this better.

“I’ll…” Christian trails off and clears his throat. “I don’t think you can get an annulment, but if you want…I’ll give you the money for a divorce. If that’s what you want. It never would have happened if I hadn’t dragged you guys out last night.”

Jensen jerks his head up, staring at Christian. “No! No, I don’t…divorce?”

Even just the idea of it, he’d alienate Jared forever.

Christian grins. “Do you like him? I mean, really like him? Enough to marry him?”

“Maybe not this soon, but…one day, yeah. I thought we might get there. If I’d had the balls to actually tell him that I liked him and asked him out on a date.”

“So you ask him to marry you instead?” Christian laughs and Jensen can’t help but join in.

“How the hell did this even happen?”

“I don’t know, man, the last time I saw the two of you, you were making out in a corner. Next thing, I’m getting a phone call from you telling me to come down to the Elvis Chapel to be a witness to the wedding.”

Jensen starts. “Fuck, I missed the wedding night. The first time I sleep with Jared and I don’t even remember it?” He looks over his shoulder at the messy bed, like he can make himself remember f he concentrates hard enough. “God, my life sucks right now.”

Christian claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, there’s always the honeymoon, right?”

“Yeah, if he still wants me after this.”

Christian says nothing more, just gives Jensen a sympathetic smile and lets himself out of the hotel room, shutting the door silently behind him and leaving Jensen to wallow in his misery.

///

Jensen lasts another hour in the hotel room, showering and getting dressed, before his guilt compels him to go and look for Jared. He shoves his bare feet into his Chucks and grabs his cellphone and room key and goes out on the hunt.

He finally tracks Jared down in the casino in the hotel lobby. He’s playing the slots, mindlessly feeding coins into the machine and cranking the handle like he’s not even aware of what’s going on around him.

Another wave of guilt hits Jensen and he takes a deep breath before he makes his way over to Jared, taking the seat next to him and ignoring the glare from the woman on his other side.

“So, it’s been brought to my attention that I’m a douche bag of epic proportions.”

Jared jumps, startled, and Jensen realizes that he really has been off in a world of his own.

“What?”

Jensen shrugs. “Christian came and yelled at me,”

Jared blushes. “Oh, um…I’m sorry?”

He says it like he’s not sure he should be apologizing and Jensen agrees.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Forcing you to do something you didn’t want to do isn’t something to apologize for?”

“No,” Jensen says. “Okay, first of all, my reaction when you turned up at the hotel room earlier was because I don’t actually remember much from last night, including the wedding. Second, you don’t strike me as the kind of guy who would force anyone into doing something they didn’t want to do. And third, Chris tells me that the phone call he got came from me, so it sure as shit seems like I was a willing participant in whatever went down.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “You…you don’t remember?”

Jensen waves his left hand in the air. “Well, this was a really big clue and if you’d been around this morning when I woke up instead of being the sweet guy that you are and going off to get me breakfast, I might have been able to put things together a little faster than this, but no, I don’t remember much. Or anything, really.”

Jared drops his head into his hands, much like Jensen had done earlier. “Jesus, man, I am so sorry. I should have realized you were so wasted. I never should have agreed to it in the first place.”

Jensen barks a laugh. “Wait, are you saying this was all my idea?”

Jared shrugs his shoulders awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. You said something about getting all the bullshit out of the way and getting down to business.”

“And you just agreed?”

Jared chuckles. “I wasn’t exactly sober myself. Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Jensen steals a few of Jared’s coins and feeds them into the slot, pulling the lever without paying much attention.

“And now?” he asks, heart hammering in his chest.

Jared shrugs. “You tell me, man.”

Jensen sighs. “I kinda don’t like the idea of being divorced before I’m thirty-five, you know? I don’t wanna be Britney Spears.”

Jared sucks in air through his teeth. “Yeah, but marrying someone you barely know? Even I know that’s crazy and I agreed to it.”

Silence settles for a little while before Jensen takes a deep breath. “Maybe it can be the crazy story that we tell the grandkids one day.”

Jared’s eyes widen slightly, but the rest of his expression stays carefully blank. “You really wanna do this? You wanna marry me?”

“No,” Jensen says coolly, smiling a little when Jared’s brow furrows in disappointment, “I already married you. What I’m saying is that I wanna _stay_ married to you.” He shrugs and puts another coin in the slot. “We can at least give it a shot, right?”

Jared laughs, a little breathlessly this time. “Kinda backwards, ain’t it? Getting married before we do the getting to know each other part?”

“Like I said, it’s an interesting story, the kind rom-coms are made of.”

Jared wrinkles his nose. “Never did like that movie. Kind of unrealistic.”

Jensen pulls on the lever of his machine, grinning broadly when it spits out some tickets. He presents them to Jared. “Promise I’ll share everything with you.”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet,” Jared points out.

Jensen spreads his hands wide. “Okay, so let me take you out to lunch and we can start right now.”

Still Jared hesitates, chewing on his lower lip and Jensen feels that spark of attraction all over again and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to make all of this work.

“There’s…there’s three months left on Christian’s tour, right?” Jared asks, throwing Jensen a little.

“Yeah, the show tonight and then we move onto California for the last three months,” he says slowly, trying to understand where Jared’s going with this.

“So, what if we…like…a trial period? Three months, we…try. After that, after the tour is over and we’re back in the real world, we can decide whether or not we want to stay together. Sound fair?”

Jensen grins. “Yeah, it does.”

It’s more than he hoped for after the conversation with Christian.

///

Christian kills it. The crowd laps everything up and Christian has a blast.

Everything runs smoothly, including security backstage. Jensen hasn’t really spoken to Jared since they had lunch, too busy prepping for the concert and making sure that everything was set up the way it was supposed to be.

Though, given that they’re six months into a nine month tour, they pretty much have it down to a fine art and they have a good team behind them, so they’re covered if anything ever does go wrong.

“So, uh…” Jared says as he sidles up next to Jensen, his voice shaking a little.

Onstage, Christian is finishing up his final encore and next to Jensen, Aldis and Riley are waiting to escort him back to his hotel room as soon as he’s done.

When Jared doesn’t say anything more, Jensen turns to him, one eyebrow raised in question.

“You said you don’t remember anything about last night,” Jared starts and Jensen shakes his head. “That mean you don’t remember the wedding night?”

“Say what?!” Aldis exclaims. “Who got married?”

Jensen ignores him and grins at Jared. “No, I don’t remember the wedding night.”

Jared’s eyes sparkle. “You think…maybe we should fix that?”

“You two got married?” Aldis’ voice gets louder and still no one pays attention to him.

Instead, Jensen just stares at his…fuck, at his _husband_ , and pushes himself off the wall he’s been leaning against.

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

///

They don’t so much as walk through the door of their hotel room as fall through it, stumbling over each other as they devour each other’s mouths.

Jensen’s never going to drink again, not of it means he forgets the way Jared kisses.

Jared kisses like he means it, like he’s putting everything he has into that one ac and Jensen takes it like he’s desperate for it, like he wants to swallow Jared whole.

Jensen promises himself that he’s never going to lose this. He almost doesn’t want this to go any further, so blissed out is he on the making out, but then the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and the noises Jared’s making turn desperate and pleading.

Jensen forces himself to pull away, looking into Jared’s hazel eyes, trying – and failing – to find the answer to the question he hasn’t asked.

“What?” Jared asks when Jensen has been quiet for too long.

“How do you…I mean…” Jensen trails off, his face flaming at the awkwardness.

He doesn’t really have a preference when it comes to sex – it’s all good as far as Jensen’s concerned – but the fact that he can tell he didn’t bottom last night doesn’t really mean anything when it comes to this very moment.

If they were as drunk as Jensen thinks they were, there might not have been any sex at all.

It takes Jared another second to get what Jensen’s trying to say and then his eyes sparkle again.

“What I want, husband of mine, is for you to bend me over the end of this bed and fuck me senseless.”

Jensen will never know if it was the idea of Jared bending over anything or the ‘husband’ that Jared so casually threw in there, but he’s suddenly harder than he can ever remember being and if they don’t move this along, Jensen’s going to blow his load in his jeans like a high school kid at prom.

Things progress quickly after that and pretty soon, they’re both naked and Jensen’s go three lubed fingers buried in Jared as far as they can go.

“Now, shit, now. You gotta do it now, Jensen, ‘cause I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

Jensen manages to hold back the chuckle that wants to spill out of his mouth, because he just loves the fact that Jared’s accent gets thicker the more turned on he gets.

Instead of commenting on it, Jensen removes his finger and slicks up his latex covered cock.

Married or not, Jensen knows that they’ll both need to get tested before they even breach that conversation.

And then, he’s breaching Jared’s body and it’s quite possibly the best thing Jensen has ever experienced. The hot tightness envelops Jensen and Jared lets out a pained-sounding grunt, his fingers clawing at the bedclothes from where he’s bent over the edge of the bed, exactly like he wanted and exactly like Jensen promised.

They set a brutal rhythm, Jensen fucking into Jared hard and fast, his hands gripping Jared’s hips so tight he knows he’ll leave bruises. And Jared meets every one of his thrusts, his ass canted in the air like he can’t get enough.

The still air of the hotel room is filled with the sounds of their bodies moving together, the grunts and groans and moans that escape them when they’re not spilling out strings of curses and yelling each other’s name at the top of their lungs.

It’s sweaty and gross and disgusting, the way good sex should be and Jensen loves every single second of it.

They’re both too worked up to make it last and Jensen’s losing his rhythm before he knows what’s happening, fucking into Jared with abandon, skin slapping against skin as he rushes towards his orgasm.

Beneath him, Jared has uncurled one hand from the bed sheet and has somehow managed to get it between his body and the bed to jack himself off. Jensen’s sort of impressed with his skills, but he doesn’t really have the mental or physical dexterity to help the guy out.

When Jared comes, it’s like he’s whole body shakes with the force of it and he screams Jensen’s name as his body clamps down around Jensen’s dick.

And that’s it, Jensen’s orgasm is ripped from him, a silent cry escaping him as he pumps his hips through the aftershocks, making Jared quake as Jensen bumps his prostate.

Jensen manages to pull out and dispose of the condom before he collapses on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to get his breath back.

Jared, for his part, hasn’t moved an inch.

“That was fucking incredible,” he mumbles into the comforter and Jensen grunts in agreement. He smacks Jared’s ass.

“Nothing but the best for my little wife.”

Jared laughs, long and loud and any awkwardness that Jensen was expecting vanishes in an instant.

Yeah, they can do this.

///

One year later and they’re back in Vegas, no tour this time, and Jensen is pulling the gaudy, ugly-ass ring off his finger with a sad sort of smile.

In ten minutes, Jared’s going to replace it with one of the white gold bands they picked out together, but Jensen has to admit that he has a soft spot for the cheap piece of shit that was the symbol of their marriage for a year.

But not as big a soft spot as he has for the giant of a man who’s waiting for him at the end of the aisle next to Elvis, so it doesn’t really matter much.

At least Jensen will remember this wedding.


End file.
